


The unicorn of her dreams

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: A unicorn is involved, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's the relationship i dreamed, Jane love Rio and Rio love jane, Light Angst, Post Season 3, Rio & Jane Boland, after it's only fluff, because it's the pov of rio from what's happen between beth and him in season 3 so, but just at the begining, like really, soft Rio, sorry - Freeform, well a plush but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Rio and Marcus are invited to Jane's birthday, who asked a very special gift.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	The unicorn of her dreams

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

When Rio came back, his relationship with Elizabeth had been very complicated. Those 3 bullets had hurt a lot, but not only physically.

At the beginning, he only wanted to take revenge and kill her, especially when he learned that she had gotten closer to his son, Marcus. But when he had joined her and surprised her in that bar, she had told him that she was pregnant. He didn't know whether he believed or not, he had been too shocked and confused for his brain to function properly, but he had given her the benefit of the doubt.

To be sure he had taken her to a gynecologist, the one who had taken care of Rhea when she was pregnant with Marcus. The gynecologist's announcement was like a bomb to him. Elizabeth was pregnant, and even though he had asked for a paternity test, he knew deep down that it was his.

Rio had always wanted to have at least two children, but he didn't know if that was possible in their situation. In any case, it hadn't mattered. Elizabeth had told him that she had lost the baby, and he wasn't happy for him or for her. Especially since after this sad news he had no reason to keep her alive. Except that he knew in his heart that he couldn't, he couldn't do it. Elizabeth was his rotten egg, and she had contaminated it, but he could never pull the trigger, not against her.

Luckily, Elizabeth was making mistakes that allowed him to punish her and show her who the boss while sparing her life was. Starting with that girl who drew the counterfeit bills.

Then he got involved in her new business, Boland Bubbles, a name chosen by her stupid ex-husband...well, he thought things were starting to get back to normal, normal for them, but one day the girls told him that they had hired a hit man to kill him.

His anger had returned, but his disappointment and sadness had taken over. He didn't say anything in front of them, but when he got home, he had emptied several of his liquor bottles. He thought that everything that had happened between them meant nothing to her. That her guilt wasn't real and that she regretted not having had a better shot at that night in his old apartment. That thought had hurt him far more than the three bullets or the scars left on his body.

He had calmed down and decided to take care of the situation. Once again it had been her or the other one, and once again he had been weak, he had put an end to the killer's day before the killer did.

He had each time, on purpose, killed them in front of Elizabeth, to hurt her, in his own way, but his big blue eyes filled with tears stung him, and in those moments he always avoided looking at her. To hurt her for revenge, yes, but to see the consequences, no. But that day, she had cracked, she had hit him with those little fists, screaming at him and asking him why he was doing it. In return he couldn't stop himself; he just told her the truth. It was either her or them. This revelation had the gift of calming her down and leaving her speechless. Anyway, he was gone before she could say anything.

After that, things had been tense but strange. Because yes, she had tried to eliminate him a second time, but he had learned that she had done everything to stop the hitman, even if it meant putting herself in danger, to save his life. And they had confessed to him what they had done, knowing that it was likely that this time he would not spare them and would kill them on the spot. So he thought that maybe she really care and that deep down,, that spark that he had and always felt when he was in her presence, she had it too.

When he thought about it, he thought that in the end their feelings for each other didn't matter. Because what had touched them both the most was Marcus' involvement.

Marcus spoke very often about Jane and his mom, he missed them, and sometimes it made him sad, which broke the heart of Rio. But at first it was too soon, he didn't want to involve him again until he was sure that things would get better between him and Elizabeth.

He knew that Elizabeth missed Marcus too. Sometimes when things were quiet, she would ask him about Marcus. His answers were vague and short but positive, which always left a smile on Elizabeth's face.

One day, when he was sure that there would be no more nonsense, lies, betrayals between them, and that they would try to communicate better and learn to trust each other again, he took Marcus to the park with him, to meet the three women.

Rio's attention was immediately focused on Elizabeth, not to change, but even more so this time. He had seen on her face, surprise, joy but also a kind of sadness, which could have gone unnoticed, if he didn't know her so well.

Rio had sat down next to Elizabeth and Marcus had run into her arms, embracing her with his little arms. She didn't give him back his embrace right away, not knowing if she could, but he gave her a little nod. Elizabeth had then encircled Marcus with her arms and buried her head in his hair while caressing his back. She then turned to him and silently thanked him. He hadn't regretted his decision, his son's smile and Elizabeth's were worth everything...And then there was Jane's too.

That day, he had officially met Jane. When Jane learned that he was Marcus' father, she took him in her arms and gave him a huge hug.

Jane Boland was a little tornado, but she was also adorable, a real ray of sunshine. Rio had always wanted to have a boy and a girl, so he admits that he became attached to her very quickly. It had also made him understand how Elizabeth had felt about Marcus' "loss", because he knew that if one day someone or something "took" Jane away from him, he would feel a great emptiness.

Since that day, they had instituted a little ritual. When Rio had Marcus, every other week, every Wednesday, they would meet Elizabeth and her children at the park, so they could play together. On those days, they never talked about business, only about the children, about their past, taking the opportunity to discover and really get to know each other.

3 months after that day at the park, everything was going well. Business was going well; they had no enemies, no rival gangs, and no FBI agents. And above all, their relationship was in good shape. They communicated and trusted each other. Rio let Elizabeth get even more involved in his business. They even started laughing together again, teasing each other, and sometimes even flirting. Although they were still not back to being a 50/50 partner, and their relationship was at the friendly stage, if you could define it that way, but it was moving forward and progressing little by little. It wasn't over yet, they just needed some time to get through the final stage, they both wanted it, they knew it. But given their past it was understandable, and then there were also their entourage, who would probably not understand and might even put obstacles in their way... But maybe one day....

~~~~~

It was one of those Wednesdays when Rio had Marcus, and they were meeting Elizabeth and the children at the park. For once they were the first, but they didn't wait long, because a few minutes after settling on their bench, Elizabeth and 4 tornadoes came to greet them.

"Rio! Jane jumped into his arms; he caught up with her and spun her around, earning a laugh from the little girl.

"Hey, baby J." Rio put her down on the floor and put one hand on Elizabeth's back. She smiled back at him and sat down on the bench.

Emma, Kenny and Danny immediately went to play while Jane and Marcus stayed close by.

"Rio, in two weeks it's my birthday."

"Oh! How old are you going to be?" Rio knew it very well; Jane and Marcus were born the same year.

"Seven years old." Jane mimic with her fingers.

"You're a big girl. I may have to stop calling you baby J." Jane pouting and shaking her head. "No?" Rio tickled her. "Okay, then we'll continue."

"Are you and Marcus coming?"

"Oh, yeah, daddy. Please?"

"If Elizabeth want."

"Of course."

"Yeeeaaah!" shouted the two children.

"What do you want for your birthday, baby J?"

The little girl answered without even thinking. "A unicorn."

Rio laughed. "A stuffed toy?"

"Well, no, a real one."

Rio turned to Elizabeth, who nodded and whispered. "She's serious."

"Jane, you know that's not possible."

"Why?"

"Hm. Because there is only one unicorn in the whole world. She's unique, and if you give her to one child it's not fair to the others, and then nobody knows where she lives."

"Oh." Jane seemed to be thinking. "I understand. Okay then, I want a unicorn plush, but a big one, like this." She mimed the size with her arms.

"Oh, this big?" Beth asked.

"Yes, and I want it to look like the unicorn of my dreams."

"What does the unicorn of your dreams look like?" Marcus asked.

"Hm...She's white, with a golden horn, hair and rainbow tail, and she has pink ankle socks with silver stars. I drew her. Mommy Marcus will be able to come to the house to see my drawing?"

"Of course honey."

The two children left to play without another word.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Asked Rio.

"The plush?" Rio nodded. "If you want, but it's impossible to find."

"Leave it to me."

"Oh. Do you have any contacts that specialize in unicorn plush?" Beth laughed.

Rio burst out laughing, he tilted his head back, little crow's feet formed around his eyes, and the sun reflected on his white teeth. "No, but I can bribe someone to find some."

Beth laughed in turn. "Oh my God."

"Can you send me a picture of her drawing?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Good luck." Rio winked at her.

~~~~~

That same evening, Elizabeth sent him a picture of Jane's drawing, luckily it was actually a coloring book that she had filled with her own colors, so it was easy to guess what was represented. Rio then immediately began to search, finding after more than an hour of fruitless research, a store, or rather a factory, that made personalized stuffed animals, resembling children's drawings. He wrote down the address, the hours and said he would go there the next day.

~~~~~

The day after

In the early afternoon Rio went to the customizable plush factory. He left early because he had a long drive, more than two hours, but he hoped it was worth it.

After a long journey, Rio arrived at a huge building; he parked himself and entered the enclosure. He walked a few steps to a counter, where a middle-aged woman greeted him with a big smile, which he gave back to her.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, I'd like to place a special order, please."

Of course, tell me everything." The woman leaned forward with her elbows resting on the counter, and her hands folded, all ears.

"I had the drawing printed." Rio unfolded the drawing sheet and slid it over the counter.

"Oh, she's adorable." The woman looked at the paper with sparkling eyes. She must have seen a lot of children's drawings and yet she seemed to take them to heart. It was a good thing.

"So, it would be this unicorn, actual size, between 5 and 6 feet tall, but since it's a plush toy I guess it will be lying down." The woman nodded her head. "Could we just put the name on both sides?"

"Of course we could. Can I keep the drawing?" Rio nodded. The brunette turned the paper over and started writing on it. "What is the name of the girl or the boy?"

"Jane. I think it would be nice to write it in purple, since that's her favorite color."

"I note. Then I recapitulate. This unicorn, life-size with the name Jane in purple on both sides and I assume quality material."

"The best you've got."

"Perfect. Is it for a special occasion?"

"Her birthday, in two and a half weeks."

"Oh..."

Rio shook his head with a small smile. "Don't worry, I knew it would be impossible to get it in such a short time, but that's okay."

"That's right, but if you want we can make a miniature version while we wait for the giant version, and this one you'll have by the day."

"That's great. Thank you."

Rio gave her his address, and phone number, so she could send him the mini plush and let him know when the big one would be ready, even though there was a 6 week delay for such a big project. He thanked her one last time and left with a smile on his face.

~~~~~

Birthday Day

Rio is parked in front of Elizabeth's house. He helped Marcus down, and they both walked to the front door. Jane's "partial" gift, wrapped in Marcus' hands.

Rio had received the little unicorn in his mailbox with a little note, telling him that the giant version was being designed.

Rio knocked at the door. He hoped her stupid ex-husband wouldn't open it. A small head, half platinum blonde, half brunette opened the door...or her sister.

"Yo, gangfriend. Hey little gangfriend." Annie greeted them with a big smile. Rio rolled his eyes and Marcus hid slightly behind his father's legs. "Hm, you know, if you want to..." Annie took a look at the 6 year old boy. "Copulating with my sister, you're going to have to change your attitude, because otherwise you won't have my approval."

Rio squinted. "She stayed 20 years married to the other one..." Rio covered his son's ears with his hands. "Dumbass."

"Yeah, right." She paused and shouted. "Beth!"

Elizabeth arrived a few seconds later. When she saw Rio and Marcus, she smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey."

Marcus came out from behind his father and ran into the strawberry blonde woman's arms. "Elizabeth!"

"Hi, sweetheart, how are you?"

"Fine. This is for Jane."

Marcus handed the small gift package to Elizabeth, who took it. "Thank you darling, you didn't have to do that. Hey, if you want you can go to the garden to play with Jane. Daddy and I are on our way."

Marcus nodded and ran to join the other children. Annie, who was feeling a bit overwhelmed, slipped away, letting them join the living room where Elizabeth put the gift on the pile with the others.

"I reassure you, there's something else, but in time it was impossible." Said Rio.

"Did you manage to find it?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, but she won't get it for at least a month."

"That's great; she's going to be so happy. You shouldn't spoil her like this; she'll get a taste for it."

Rio shrugged, he didn't care, he loved that little princess so much. "That's okay, I'm not the one who lives with her and has to put up with her." Beth hit him on the arm and made him giggle. "Will you come with me when she's ready?"

"Of course I will."

"That's cool. But I'm warning you, it's more than two hours away."

"Oh my god, four hours in a car with you, what a hell of a drive."

Rio squinted his eyes and held the smile that wanted to form on his lips. "Don't worry. When we get back, we'll have the unicorn with us."

Beth laughed and bumped her shoulder gently against his. "Come on, it's time for cake and presents."

~~~~~

1 month later

Rio was having lunch, when he received a message on his cell phone. He read it and smiled. The plush was finished and he could come and get it whenever he wanted. Without waiting, he called Elizabeth, who picked up the phone after three rings.

She answered after three rings. "Hey!"

"Yo ma. Are you free today?"

"Hold on." He heard her move and the light slamming of a door. "Is there a problem or-"

Rio cut her. "-No, no. The cuddly toy is ready and I wanted to go get it today."

She sighed through the phone. "I have the kids today."

"Aren't they at their father's?" It was Saturday and every weekend her ex-husband had custody.

"He's on weekends with his, uh, girlfriend." Rio rolled his eyes. How so many women could be attracted to this jerk, he was the definition of the old macho, it was a mystery.

"Okay, I'm going to go and I'll bring her back later."

Beth pouting, she wanted to go on that road trip with him. "Ok."

~~~~~

Rio arrived in front of Elizabeth's house. The drive home had seemed much shorter than he had expected, but the fact that he could see a unicorn horn every time he looked in his rear-view mirror had helped. He had been blown away by the result. The plush was beautiful and he knew Jane would love it.

He managed to carry the cuddly toy with one arm, walked to the front door and knocked.

Elizabeth opened the door just seconds later, as if she was waiting for him at the door.

"Wow."

"Wait till you see the whole thing."

Rio walked into the living room and put the huge plush on the perfectly clean floor, making sure you could see every detail.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful. Can I call her?" Rio sneered and nodded. He didn't know who was more excited between him, Elizabeth or he hoped, Jane. "Jane!"

"Yes!"

"Can you come down a minute, dear?"

A few seconds later they heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and then Jane appeared in their field of vision. She approached but stopped short when she saw what was on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jane screamed and ran towards the unicorn she tried to hold. "The unicorn of my dreams!" She buried it and rubbed her head against the flannel.

"Do you like it?" Beth asked.

"No, I love it, it's too beautiful."

"Happy birthday baby J."

Jane got up and ran this time into the arms of Rio who lifted her up and swirled her around. Jane gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome my little princess." Rio put a kiss in her hair.

"Go on upstairs to your room, sweetie." Jane gave Rio a big slobbering kiss, he put her down on the floor and she rushed to get her stuffed toy back, at least she tried, considering the size it was complicated. Rio and Beth laughed. "Are you going to make it?"

Jane frowned and blew. "Yes." She took the unicorn in her arms and climbed the stairs slowly, step by step, almost blindly, leaving Rio and Beth alone.

"The journey wasn't too long?"

"No, it was fine, and it was worth it."

Elizabeth brought herself closer to him, she put one hand on his cheek and gently stroked his cheekbone with her thumb, then she stood on tiptoes and put a light kiss on the corner of his lips. Rio closed his eyes and let out a short breath. When he opened his eyelids again, Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Rio reduced the distance between them, he put his hands on her hips and crushed his mouth on her. Elizabeth put her arms around him and deepened the kiss. He pushed her back as far as the kitchen counter as he could.

"Mm." Elizabeth backed away. "The children."

Rio bit his lower lip and sighed. "Yeah."

Elizabeth put her forehead against his. "We should talk, huh?" Rio nodded. "Okay." She put a light kiss on his lips and pushed him away a little so that she could get away before she couldn't anymore.

Rio let her do it, he knew it would be okay, he knew it, they could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
